


kokichi ouma interacts with people

by baguetteperson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men, this is literally just to improve my writing skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguetteperson/pseuds/baguetteperson
Summary: So basically, I wanted to improve my writing skills and decided to share some of my works on here. All of the short stories are gonna be Ouma interacting with others or just being alone because I think I'm good at writing him and he fits with just about any genre.This is gonna update randomly and I might take requests? If I do I'll add some information about that but for now I don't want any-





	1. mikan tsumiki (i)

Ouma ended up in the nurse’s office often, so that’s why it about a week for him to end up in the nurse’s office for the first time at Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

He had pissed off one of the upperclassmen with the stupid pompadour so much to the point where he got punched in the face. Of course, the Supreme Leader was small and pretty weak, and the stupid biker was pretty strong, so of course something bad _must_ have happened.

 

However, he didn’t know, since he blacked out as soon as he was punched.

 

When he woke up, he was laying on a bed in the nurse’s office. He sat up slowly, memory hazy and vision blurry. He blinked a few times and his vision cleared, seeing a fellow purple-haired individual, however this one was a girl with a nurse’s outfit. She was looking at him with concern, but that concern quickly turned into relief when he sat up.

 

“O-Oh! Y-You’re awake. T-That’s good!”

 

She smiled, but the smile quickly turned into fear.

 

“Ah! I-I spoke w-without permission! I-I’m s-s-sorry!”

 

Ouma blinked a few times, confused as to why this girl was apologizing to him right away. Then it clicked; it was Mikan Tsumiki he was talking to, and she was the Ultimate Nurse. He heard about her, especially with her constant apologies and stuttering.

 

The smaller boy grinned, putting his hands behind his head. He felt the bandages wrapped around his head and quickly took note of them.

 

“Oh, it’s okay Tsumiki-chan! You don’t need to apologize!~”

 

He watched Tsumiki’s expression turn into one of bewilderment.

 

“R-R-Really?” She stuttered, eyes wide.

 

Ouma nodded in response, “Yup! Really! I’m suuuper serious! You shouldn’t be apologizing all the time, okaaay?”

 

Tsumiki nodded nervously, “T-That’s not i-i-important right n-now! H-How a-are you f-f-feeling?”

 

The supreme leader took a moment to think about that. He assumed he got some sort of head injury from the bandages and there was definitely a bruise on his cheek. He didn’t know how big or bad the bruise looked, but considering he was punched so hard he blacked out as soon as he was striked by the hot-headed biker, he assumed it was pretty nasty.

 

He realized that Tsumiki was starting to shake more and more the longer he took to think. It took uncharacteristically long for him to reply, most likely from whatever head wound he got.

 

“Oh, I feel great! Never felt better!” Ouma finally replied with a nonchalant smile.

 

He didn’t really know if it was a lie or not; he didn’t feel any pain, but his memory was pretty hazy about what happened to him. Not only that, he took longer to think or to realize something- like when he took about a minute to realize Tsumiki was in front of him.

 

“Could you tell me what exactly happened, Tsumiki-chan? Cuz I don’t remember aaaanything other than pissing that stupid biker off,” He asked, examining his fingernails with a bored expression.

 

Tsumiki nervously twiddled her thumbs, “U-Um, b-basically, w-what happened was O-Oowada-kun p-p-punched you, b-but you flew a-across the room b-because of that.. Y-You slammed i-into the wall, a-and.. Um…! Y-You s-s-started bleeding f-from the back o-of your head… That’s w-what I-I was t-told..”

 

She was looking down as she explained what happened. When she looked back up and saw Ouma’s blank expression, she jumped with a small yelp.

 

“U-Uh, d-d-did I do s-something wrong?! P-Please, f-f-forgive me if I d-did…! I-I could s-strip o-o-or do an impression o-of a pig f-for you!..” Tsumiki squeaked, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Ouma blinked a few times, “What? No, don’t do that. I also told you already, you don’t have to apologize to me all the time, Tsumiki-chan,” He said, confusion evident in his voice.

 

Then, he swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. He stood up too quickly though, since he was suddenly struck by vertigo and leaned against the wall to steady himself. He felt lightheaded as Tsumiki’s face suddenly filled his vision.

 

“W-Wait! Y-You c-can’t leave, I-I have to g-g-give you medication a-and t-tell you w-what you need to do t-to t-t-take care of y-yourself a-and change y-your bandages..!” She told Ouma, pushing him back onto the bed.

 

“Jeez, fiiine~!” Ouma said with a childish tone and a small smile.

 

Tsumiki had gotten to changing his bandages and given him some medicine. After that she told him what exactly he has to do for his wounds to heal completely.

 

He stayed there for a bit longer than he thought he would, especially since he started speaking to Tsumiki about the apologies and such.

 

~~_Ouma genuinely enjoyed spending time with her, but it’s not like he would ever admit it._ ~~


	2. celestia ludenburg (taeko yasuhiro) - (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh wow I updated this quickly
> 
> honestly i love the idea of Celeste and Ouma interacting so heres them,,, doing that

Ouma found Ludenburg to be very,  _ very _ interesting.

 

He wanted to learn more about her- he knew she was hiding something, after all- and Ouma wanted to challenge himself and try to learn that without meeting her. 

 

The supreme leader would often observe the fellow liar. He wouldn’t straight up stalk her, but if he ever saw her, he would watch practically her every move, especially if nobody was speaking to him. 

 

He immediately noticed a few things about her. She had very pale skin- nearly as pale as his own- she had an accent, and she had red eyes that reminded him of Assassin-chan’s eyes. 

 

Then, he learned soon after that she was also a liar, and also intelligent. Alongside that, he learned she was ambitious and manipulative, usually bossing the dumbass fanfic writer around, but despite that, the two actually seemed to be friends.

 

That interested him, so.. He dug a bit deeper.

 

He figured out that her accent and name were fake. He had suspicions from the beginning, and he knew he was going to mock her because of how easy it was to find that out. Whenever she snapped, she would lose her accent, and all Ouma had to do to find her real name was to look at her student records.

 

Alongside that, he found out a few other things; like her twin drills are just clip-ons, and she was..  _ Incredibly _ rich. Ouma immediately knew it was because of her gambling, but why she wanted so much money?

 

Ludenburg wanted to own a  large European castle with many male servants.

 

When Ouma found that out, he wanted to laugh; she was just greedy! But despite that, he still wanted to speak to her.

 

So, he set out to find her. It was quite difficult at first, since she was usually speaking to others when he did find her, but when it came to lunchtime he finally found her. sitting alone at a table, drinking her tea.

 

Ouma strode over to Ludenburg’s table with a nonchalant grin and his hands behind his head, he sat down, uninvited.

 

The gambler quickly took notice of this. She set down her cup of tea and put her hand to her mouth.

 

“Oh? What brings you here?” She questioned with her fake, fake accent.

 

Ouma giggled, bringing closed fists in front of him, his purple eyes sparkling and the corners of his lips turned upwards in a childish smile.

 

“I wanted to meet my favourite gambler! We’ve never met before, riiight, Ludenburg-chan?”

 

Ludenburg simply smiled, “I believe we haven’t. Your name is Kokichi Ouma, am I correct?”

 

“Ding ding ding! Thaaat’s right!” Ouma replied, his smile widening, “It’s the one and only Kokichi Ouma, so you should be honoured to meet me! I  _ am  _ going to take over the world, after all!”

 

The gambler giggled, folding her hands in her lap. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Ouma-kun. Now, is there any other reason as to why you sat at my table?”

 

“Weeeell, it isn’t often when I meet a fellow experienced liar! You gamble soooo much, so you have to be very experienced at lying,” The smaller boy started.

 

Then, he put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his hands. A slight shadow covered his eyes and his grin nearly stretched ear to ear.

 

“...Isn’t that right, Yasuhiro-chan?”

 

His voice lowered so that only the two of them could hear what he was saying.

 

Ludenburg- no, Yasuhiro’s reaction was a bit disappointing, since she kept smiling. However, her smile slightly faltered, which Ouma quickly noticed.

 

She mimicked his actions- putting her elbows on the table, but instead of resting her chin in her hands she rested it on the back of them. A slight shadow covered her eyes as well, but she kept her smile.

 

To anyone else, it would look like the two were having a strange staring contest. However, nobody bothered asking what the hell was going on between them.

 

“Are you assuming that my name is fake?”

 

She asked, her voice as low as Ouma’s.

 

Ouma snickered, putting a finger to his lips, his grin somehow stretching ear-to-ear.

 

“Oh, I’m not assuming! I  _ know _ that your name is fake. You claim to be Celestia Ludenburg, but your real name is actually Taeko Yasuhiro. Nobody in the school knows this other than you, me and the headmaster. Your accent is also fake, along with those twin-drills.”

 

Then his grin turned into a bored expression. The supreme leader started examining his chewed up fingernails.

 

“The Celestia Ludenburg everyone knows is just boring. She’s actually so painfully boring that she recognized it herself and tried to change, so she lied to the world.”

 

Then he averted his purple eyes to Yasuhiro with a small grin.

 

“Am I right?”

 

Yasuhiro gritted her teeth, her expression forming into one of irritation. She narrowed her red eyes at Ouma and her hands dropped at her sides, yet they were clenched into fists.

 

“How do you know that?” She asked in her normal voice, completely aware that she couldn’t lie at that point.

 

“Oh, I have my ways. But I’m not gonna tell you how; just know that it was suuuper easy to figure that out!” Ouma replied, putting his arms out.

 

Then, he put a slip of paper on the table and slid it towards Yasuhiro. 

 

“I want you to go to this place tomorrow at 3:30pm. Alone. If you don’t appear or if you bring someone with you, I’ll tell the whooole school about your secrets!”

 

He said with a smirk, standing up.

 

“Oh, and you shouldn’t try lying to me about not being able to go. You may be the Queen of Liars, but I’m also the King of Liars. I can tell when anyone is lying, even you.”

 

And then Ouma left without another word, hands behind his head and a confident stride. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yasuhiro take the slip of paper and pocket it.

 

~~_ He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. _ ~~

 


End file.
